SootXPebble
by Collie-Abstractions
Summary: It was a long day, months after the tribes washed up on the island. It was quiet but too quiet for Pebbles taste, her and Soot had been growing apart lately and she didn't like that fact, she hoped meekly that they would find something to bond together on.


It was a long day, months after the tribes washed up on the island. It was quiet but too quiet for Pebbles taste, her and Soot had been growing apart lately and she didn't like that fact, she hoped meekly that they would find something to bond together on.

Pebble was in her den sorting herbs silently, juniper from marigold, away from the poppy seeds and near towards the tansy but behind the aloe. She sighed tearing up slightly, she needed someone, anyone to take away her pain, sky and owl where her only kids and now that Soot had kits with Flame, two toms, Raven and Fox. she felt like she could fall over and die somewhere without being cared about, just rotting in the forest alone without anyone. The same pain she had was causing her lack of sleep and occasional nightmares. he curled her tail close but perked her ears at the sound of approaching pawsteps but didn't turn to see who it was or even ask what they needed as a deep voice cut her out from thought.

"Pebble…" it was Soot...what does he want? she thought dully to herself before turning to look at his masculine frame, the same strong tom she had fallen in love with what felt like a long time ago. Even if he was a horrible cat who murdered his brother she couldn't resist how sweet he could be, how calm and collected and kind he could be to her sometimes when they were mates which made her grow close to him. She looked at him with her sky blue eyes which matched her bluish-grey pelt, the leaf necklace around her neck moving as she sat on her knees in the cold den.

"...We need to talk.." she could hear the hoarseness in his voice as he spoke to her vaguely before holding out his hands his face twisting from emotionless to a somewhat kind smile that made her smile back with a happy purr that he was even acknowledging her for a moment in what felt like forever, she grabbed his hand and stood up holding his hand as they walked out of camp but almost being pulled by him. She didn't care however and purred smiling and looking at him on occasion as they walked.

After a small walk along the territory they were sitting on a stone still not having said a word to one another since the walk even began, she looked at him and he glanced back at her with a mischievous grin, what could he be thinking about she pondered. He suddenly leaned and kissed her on the lips softly and very gently, it had been so long, slightly shocked but happy she kissed him back. His hand moving from his side to her left arm carefully, holding her tightly as Pebble just purred. Soot smirked and suddenly placed his hand on her pussy looking at her, smirking before moving and kissing her neck gently. Pebble moaned slightly blushing as he began to rub her pussy, he smirked again and laid her down softly.

"I can't hold it back Pebble it's been so long.." he muttered to her and pinned her warily and kissed her neck and cheek passionately, his eyes were cold and only focused on one thing. Pebble purred at him, feeling loved by him was always nice to her, he rubbed her clit carefully and smiled at her reaction, his member growing and twitching with excitement without her noticing. She blushed and wriggled around in place from the feeling, she licked his cheek lovingly making him give a weak smile of appreciation for it before moving his hand from her swollen clit and resting himself between her legs while kissing her neck softly, pinning her slightly forcefully now. Pebble just blushed looking up at him, feeling him press his tip against her clit teasingly. He looked down at her smirking as he rubbed his member against her sensitive and swollen clit.

After a while Pebble looked at him blushing, "P-Please…" she said slightly pleadingly, "please what?" he asked acting fakely surprised, "you know what!" she said and he smirked and thrust his member into her roughly letting out a slight groan as he did so. He started thrusting rhythmically in and out of her pussy, she looked so delectable, so helpless, so vulnerable under his hands. Soot thought about it and thrusted faster. "d-don't come until i say to…" he ordered, Pebble said nothing and moaned, seemingly in some sort of silent agreement. Soot groaned and continued his thrusting once his order was followed through with and continued to fuck her roughly still holding her hands above her head and leaned his head down to lick her teats. Pebble let out a moan as he did so, Soot let out a small moan and looked up at her, "come for me Pebble." pebble as if on cue came moaning and saying his name under her breathe. Soot soon came as well letting himself pant slightly and laid himself beside her.

Pebble smiled at him and laid down, Soot wrapped an arm around her before falling asleep with an arm around her. Pebble smiled and cuddled up close to him before kissing his cheek, "i love you Soot…" she said before dozing off in his embrace. Soot perked his ears and looked over at her slightly, hearing what she said and sighed, "i love you too Pebble." he said. The two stayed in the stayed in the embrace, falling asleep by each others side near the ocean.


End file.
